飛躍天穹之夢
簡介 __TOC__ * '''來自''': Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * '''類型''': 劇情活動 * '''參考''': [https://lapis-prod-staticnews-gumi-sg.akamaized.net/prod//zh/img/TakingtotheSkies.jpg 官方公告] * '''活動時間''': 3/15/19 00:00 - 3/28/19 23:59 (UTC+8) The area map has several stages which must be cleared in order. Parties and equipment can't be changed on the area map. You will not be able to return to the home screen until you complete all stages or give up. Losing on a battle will also return you to the home screen, losing all progress and energy used unless lapis is used to revive. There are two types of stages, one being battle stages, in which wave battles occurs, and the other being scenario stages, in which story scenes play out. 獎勵 裝備能力 Battle Info Mission Checklist Usage or kill missions are '''bolded'''. If you are using magic to fulfill elemental damage condition take note when a stage contains ''"no magic/black magic"'' and ''"deal elemental damage"'' combo, indicated with Bonus Stage Stage 1: Malacoda Abilities * '''Self-Repair1''': Restore 4,000,000 HP to caster * '''Self-Repair2''': Restore 13,000,000 HP to caster * '''Earthquake''': Earth magic damage (4x, MAG) to all enemies * '''Calamity Fang''': Physical damage (3x, ATK) to one enemy. Inflict '''poison''' and '''sleep''' (100%) to one enemy. * '''Snap''': Physical damage (1.8x, ATK) to one enemy ''(cannot be evaded)''. Reduce ATK/MAG (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * '''Crunch''': Physical damage (1.8x, ATK) to one enemy ''(cannot be evaded)''. Reduce DEF/SPR (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy. * '''Bone''': Physical damage (1.8x, ATK) to one enemy. Attack Pattern * Every turn: ** If hit with '''light''' or '''fire''' element damage: '''Self-Repair1''' ** Otherwise: '''Self-Repair2''' * Threshold attacks: ** 80% HP: '''Calamity Fang''' ** 60% HP: '''Calamity Fang''' ** 40% HP: 2x '''Calamity Fang''' ** 20% HP: 3x '''Calamity Fang''' ** ''Continues with the attack pattern for that turn'' * If under 50% HP, '''Earthquake''' every turn (20% chance) * Every turn, uses either '''Snap''' (20% chance) or '''Crunch''' (20%) * Remaining actions are ** '''Bone''' (30% chance) ** Normal attacks (70%) Stage 2: Ettin Abilities * '''Magnitude 8''': Earth physical damage (1.8x) to all enemies * '''Swing Down''': Physical damage (1.8x) to one enemy * '''Stomp''': Physical damage (2.2x) to one enemy * '''Rampage''': Physical damage (3x) to all enemies * '''Pistol Shot''': Remove one enemy from the fight for 3 turns. 50% HP damage to one enemy. * '''Enraged''': Increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR by (20%) for 2 turns to caster * '''Further enraged''': Increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR by (40%) for 2 turns to caster * '''Furiously enraged''': Increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR by (60%) for 2 turns to caster * '''Angry Heart''': Increase ATK/DEF/MAG/SPR by (100%) for 2 turns to caster Attack Pattern * Under 50% HP: Uses '''Magnitude 8''' on even turns * Remaining actions are ** '''Swing Down''' (30% chance) ** '''Stomp''' (21%) ** '''Magnitude 8''' (14.7%; max 1/turn) ** Normal attacks (34.3%) * At the end of each turn, Ettin will use the following set of actions in sequential order (one set of actions/turn) * At the 60% and 30% HP thresholds, Ettin will buff himself with '''Angry Heart''' (100% stat buff) instead, then ''ends turn'' * At the start of the next turn: ** If Ettin's buff on the previous turn was dispelled: '''Pistol Shot''' ** Otherwise: '''Rampage''' ** ''Ends turn'' Stage 3: Giga Rat Abilities (Giga Rat) * '''Feel the animosity!''': Summons small rats * '''Rage of All1''': Fixed damage (4,242) to all enemies * '''Rage of All2''': Fixed damage (6,514) to all enemies * '''Rage of All3''': Fixed damage (9,646) to all enemies * '''Rage of All4''': Fixed damage (66,666) to all enemies * '''The chagrin of its fallen friends has transferred''': Increase ATK (20%) for 3 turns to caster * '''Giganto Tail''': Physical damage (2x) to all enemies * '''Tenacious Discernment''': Inflict '''stop''' (100%) for 2 turns to one enemy * '''Rat's Instinct''': Increase DEF/SPR (25%) and ATK/MAG (20%) for 3 turns to caster * [[Stunner]], [[Wild Rat]], and [[Lab Rat]] are vulnerable to '''sleep''', '''paralyze''', and '''disease''' and their DEF/SPR are the reverse of the Dire Rat. * Each Dire Rat will deal its own elemental damage, fire, water, wind respectively. Stunner will deal earth. Wild Rat will deal lightning. Lab Rat will deal dark. Abilities (Small Rats) * '''Grudge of the Rat''': Fixed fire/lightning/water/wind/earth/dark damage (6,666) to one enemy. Inflict '''disease''' (100%) on one enemy * '''Fascinating Glint''': Inflict '''charm''' (50%) for 3 turns to one enemy * '''Rat Virus''': Inflict 2 random [[Status Ailments|status ailments]] (30%) to one enemy Attack Pattern (Small Rats) * Uses 1 of the following attacks every turn: ** '''Grudge of the Rat''' (30% chance) ** '''Fascinating Glint''' (28%) ** '''Rat Virus''' (21%) ** Normal attacks (21%) Attack pattern (Giga Rat) * Pre-emptive attack: ** 3x '''Feel the animosity!''' (summons 3x Dire Rat) ** ''Ends turn'' * 85% HP threshold: ** 3x '''Feel the animosity!''' (summons Stunner, Wild Rat and Lab Rat) ** Continues with the attack pattern for that turn * On turns 3, 7, 11, etc (4n-1 turns), Giga Rat will deal AoE fixed damage ** The amount of damage dealt depends on the number of '''Giganto Tail''' attacks used '''while the baby rats are alive''' (this count excludes the single guaranteed '''Giganto Tail''' each turn) ** If 1-3 were used: '''Rage of All1''' (4,242 HP fixed damage) ** If 4-6 were used: '''Rage of All2''' (6,514 HP fixed damage) ** If 7-8 were used: '''Rage of All3''' (9,646 HP fixed damage) ** If 9 or more were used: '''Rage of All4''' (66,666 HP fixed damage) * Under 50% HP, on turns 3, 7, 11, etc (4n-1 turns): Uses '''Tenacious Discernment''' * Under 50% HP, on odd turns: '''Rat's Instinct''' * If Dire Rat is alive: Uses 2x '''Giganto Tail''' * If Stunner/Wild Rat/Lab Rat is alive: Uses 2x '''Giganto Tail''' * Another '''Giganto Tail''' every turn * Remaining actions are normal attacks * At the end of the turn, if any small rats are dead, Giga rat will resummon them Tips * See [[Talk:Taking to the Skies|testimonials and discussions.]] * [[Metal Greaves]] recipe materials farming locations ** [[Galesilk]]: [[Taking to the Skies/New Friends|New Friends]] (~15), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Black)|Cave of Crystals (Black)]] (25), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Green)|Cave of Crystals (Green)]], [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (White)|Cave of Crystals (White)]] (28) ** [[Thick Sailcloth]]: [[Taking to the Skies/Gathering of Talent|Gathering of Talent]] (~15), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Green)|Cave of Crystals (Green)]] (30), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Power)|Cave of Crystals (Power)]] (16), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Tech)|Cave of Crystals (Tech)]] (8), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Guard)|Cave of Crystals (Guard)]] (8) ** [[Midnight Wings]]: [[Taking to the Skies/Dark Clouds|Dark Clouds]] (~25), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Guard)|Cave of Crystals (Guard)]] (38), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Tech)|Cave of Crystals (Tech)]] (36) ** [[Levistone Fragment]]: [[Taking to the Skies/To the Sky|To the Sky]] (~15), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Healing)|Cave of Crystals (Healing)]] (18), [[Cave of Crystals/Cave of Crystals (Support)|Cave of Crystals (Support)]] (30) * Stage 1 ** Use fire or light to weaken his healing ** Calamity Fang is cast 1-3 times per threshold passed (80%, 60%, 40%, 20%) * Stage 2 ** All damage is physical that can be evaded and covered ** If you remove his buff, he will eject a unit * Stage 3 ** Kill the small rats the turn they're summoned to prevent Gigarat from using his fixed damage AoE ** Provoke tank requires stop, charm and all ailment resistance * [[Status Ailments#Sleep|Sleep]] is the only debilitating ailment of Stage 1. All of the small rats have a chance of inflicting any random [[Status Ailments|status ailment]] to an enemy in Stage 3. References * [https://gist.github.com/aEnigmatic/93227a9d950ee6a97f1e06d03e8f116a AI and stats parse by aEnigmatic] Videos